1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Internet promotion redemption for business cards. More particularly, the present invention relates to Internet promotion redemption for business cards, coupons, greeting cards and phone books enabling a user to enter in a identification code which is specific to a vendor displaying promotion vendor name and promotion vendor discount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for Internet promotion redemption have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,651, titled, Commercial online software distribution systems and methods using encryption for security, invented by Crawford. A customer computer connects to an online service provider by phone, Internet, or other telecommunications link. The link gives the customer access to additional processing and storage resources such as virtual storage, processing power and/or additional software or data through interaction between the customer computer and an online service provider computer over the link. The additional resources made available to the customer computer enhance the customers' local needs through access to virtual storage, a more powerful processor of similar type for program execution, and/or online support services such as software rental, software sales, release update services, anti-viral services, data backup and recovery services, diagnostic services and/or repair services.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,070, titled, Microprocessor capable of executing condition execution instructions using encoded condition execution field in the instructions, invented by Yamada, et. al. 3-bit condition execution field in an condition execution instruction stores an encoded value obtained by encoding a condition stored in an general purpose flag indicating to execute the condition execution instruction. A microprocessor has an instruction decode unit 2 comprising a condition execution decode section 401 for decoding a value in the condition execution field and a condition execution judgement section 402 for judging whether or not the decoded result from the condition execution decode section 401 is equal to a condition stored in general purpose flags, and outputting the indication to execute the condition execution instruction when both are equal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,137, titled, On-line shopping system and the method of payment settlement, invented by Koreeda. When performing on-line shopping using the Internet, and when performing payment settlement for a product by a credit card, user's card data runs over the Internet, leaving the possibility of card data leakage, thereby causing a security problem. The user decides the product he or she wants to buy via a computer network (Internet) from a user system. Then, a transmission unit calls up a service center to send order data including the credit card data via a settlement network. Service center invoices the sales price to an approval center based on the order data. Approval center pays the price to service center. Then, service center sends the order data to the shopping system. A delivery processing unit then delivers the product to the user based on the order data.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,141, titled, Computerized purchasing system and method for mediating purchase transactions over an interactive network, invented by Daly, et. al. A computerized, electronic purchase mediating system includes a purchaser database having a list of purchasers and a merchant database having a list of merchants. The purchaser database stores information about each purchaser including a set of personal payment methods that the purchaser could use to purchase goods and/or services. Similarly, the merchant database stores information about each merchant including a set of accepted payment methods that the merchant would accept for sale of the goods and/or services. The purchase system also includes a processor coupled to the purchaser and merchant databases. The processor receives a purchase request and accesses the merchant database according to a merchant identified in the purchase request to retrieve the set of accepted payment methods which corresponds to that merchant. The processor also accesses the purchaser database to retrieve the set of personal payment methods which corresponds to the identified purchaser. The processor then computes an intersection of these two sets to derive a common set of any available payment method that is both accepted by the merchant and can be used by the purchaser for purchase of the goods and/or services. The purchaser is presented with the purchase amount and the common set of available payment methods to choose a most preferred form of payment. Upon selection, the processor consummates the sale and signs a digital signature with the purchaser's permission via password verification to ensure for the merchant that a completed transaction has occurred.
The aforementioned patents differ from the present invention because the patented inventions lack the following features: Group companies doing business on the Internet; Promote discounts, and/or gifts for orders placed through web sites involved; Identification code on business cards, greeting cards, coupon books; Group companies not doing business on the Internet through the use of an identification code on business cards. However, upon review of a patent examiner, he/she may cite a combination of references which may prevent you from obtaining a patent.
Numerous innovations for Internet promotion redemption have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.